Presents and Break Ups It Up!
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Cece and Logan broke up , because of some huge misunderstanding and that two weeks before their one year anniversary. Logan wants to win her back and tries everything he can. Does Cece want him back, too and will Logan find a way to get her back? Cogan five shot! :D I own nothing! R&R! :)
1. The Break Up

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**Well, I'm still in the hospital and like I already have announce at my life journal I really did delete all my current stories (reasons at my last two journal entries), but now I want to start over and I'm here with the second of two five shots I have in store! :D**

**It's Cogan and I'm a bit rusty in writing about the two, but I hope you guys like it! :)**

**I tried my best even though I haven't watched SIU in an eternity to be honest :D**

**Even though I did really like the show, but it's over since a while and I don't watch that much Tv- Shows anyway :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**By the way: Thanks for all the love from you guys here and on twitter. I also can't believe that I got greetings from Olivia Holt at twitter and you guys are awesome with all the lovely messages! Much love to every single one of you! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I really am sorry about the whole story deleting thing again. I hope you guys are not too mad :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Cece and Logan broke up , because of some huge misunderstanding and that two weeks before their one year anniversary. Logan wants to win her back and tries everything he can. Does Cece want him back, too and will Logan find a way to get her back? **

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

_**Flashback**_

_**At the Jones' apartment  
><strong>_

_''I can't believe that you did this again!'' I exclaimed to Logan, who stared at me in a bit of shock. _

_He couldn't be like this. He knew exactly what I meant and he should at least apologize. _

_We were together for almost a year and now he- _

_Tears were forming in my eyes and I really wanted him to just leave. _

_''I didn't do anything wrong!'' Logan told me, confused and mad._

_ I looked at him in disbelief and he crossed his arms. ''You know exactly what happened!'' I replied, furious now._

_''No, you're talking in puzzles.'' Logan stated. _

_He got to be kidding with this. ''You made fun of me.'' I now said, crossing my arms and pouting. _

_I still knew how he said in front of his friends that-_

_ ''I didn't make fun of you!'' Logan exclaimed. _

_Seriously? Now he was acting like this?!_

_''Cece doesn't know how to read. She doesn't think that she's good in dancing and I don't know what's wrong with her and how someone can be so silly.'' I mimicked him from what he said yesterday. _

_I may have acted childish, but oh well__._

_ This was about my boyfriend who I had dated for almost one year and yes, I wasn't kidding earlier. _

_Logan and I were together for almost a year and I actually loved him._

_Logan looked at me in shock and then went red._

_ ''It's not like how you think.'' He said to me. _

_I looked at him madly and then asked, ''Oh really? So you didn't say all of this?''_

_ Logan didn't reply to that and I waited. I wanted an answer and an honest one. _

_This relationship meant a lot to me. More than I would've imagined until not to long ago._

_''I said it, but-'' Logan started, but I cut him off__._

_ ''So you did say it! I thought that you would take this relationship seriously after almost a year!'' I exclaimed, hurt. _

_I couldn't believe that he didn't change at all in all the time and I was head over heels for him. _

_That was just so unfair and hurtful._

_''I do take it seriously!'' Logan told me. _

_''Of course. You take it so seriously that you had to say something like this to some stupid friend of yours?!'' I asked him, mad._

_ Logan didn't reply to that and I looked even more hurt._

_ I couldn't believe this guy right now. How could he do that to me? _

_I really thought that what we had was special and that we didn't need to play games like this anymore when we were 18 years old._

_''I- Why can't you just hear me out!'' Logan now exclaimed, mad._

_ I looked at him in disbelief and then cried at him, ''Because you would lie anyway again like the last time! You never meant it, did you? Am I not smart enough or do you think that you could get every girl with your ridiculous long hair and your stupid smile and your stupid job and-''_

_ ''Woah. Stop it!'' Logan told me, mad._

_''I'm not going to stop anything if you can't come up with a real excuse!'' I replied. _

_Logan looked at me in disbelief. ''If you go with the truth, I will too.'' I also added, trying to hurt him. _

_Well, and it obviously did hurt him. He looked like someone stabbed him._

_ ''You didn't just say that.'' Logan said to me. _

_I shrugged at that and replied, ''I guess I did.''_

_ Logan's eyes went wide and I rolled my eyes mad. _

_Tears were still in my eyes, but now I was in our old fighting mood._

_''You know what, Sissy?'' Logan suddenly said to me._

_ Oh gosh. He wasn't just doing that._

_ ''What, scooter? That you can't have a real relationship?'' I snapped back. _

_Logan looked at me madly and walked to the door. _

_''No. If you think that I'm so stupid. I can also just go. It doesn't seem like this relationship makes any sense anymore.'' He replied. _

_Now I just got stabbed into the chest._

_''It's over.'' He added and opened the door. _

_I looked at him in disbelief and tears were falling._

_ Right before the door slammed shut I got mad. _

_I walked to the door and screamed, ''You can't break up with me, because I already broke up with you!''_

_Logan didn't seem to listen anymore, but I didn't care. _

_As soon as I didn't hear his steps on the door anymore I let myself fall on the bed and started to ball my eyes out._

_**Flashback end**_

That happened 5 days ago and I was still crushed.

I couldn't believe that all of this really happened. I really thought that Logan and I were happy and then that happened.

I loved that boy so much and he crushed me so much.

I knew that I also went into an outrage, but that was something completely different, and now I was sitting on the couch with a box of ice cream in one hand and a box with tissues in the other.

I was crazy mad and crushed at the same time.

I didn't talk to anyone but Rocky, who had tried to get me back with Logan already.

Well, that wouldn't work this time.

The last times we fought, we never broke up, and this was way more serious.

I was so mad at that guy and even this chocolate ice cream would be a better boyfriend than him.

I sighed and took another spoon of the ice cream while more tears were falling.

Why did this have to happen to me and not to someone else?

This was just so unfair and I felt horrible.

I really wanted to kick Logan into the guts, but on the other hand I wanted to walk up and kiss him and hold hands with him again.

My feelings were a roller coaster at the moment thanks to the break up.

I groaned, just taking another spoon as Rocky came through the window.

''Really, still the ice cream and tissue phase?'' She greeted me in disbelief, and I looked at her madly.

''Logan really hurt me again! I can't believe that I even felt like this about him! I should've known that this could never be endgame!'' I exclaimed.

''Well, not to long ago you said something else. You said now that our senior year is almost over you guys definitely are going to colleges near by each other and marry some day.'' Rocky stated.

Did she really have to bring that up right now?

I crossed my arms and replied, ''I don't care what I said before.''

I did care what I said before, because I actually believed it, but that didn't count anymore.

Logan and I broke up. He broke up with me even though he was the one who made the mistake and he didn't want to realize it.

''Maybe he really didn't mean it like you thought that he meant it.'' Rocky suggested.

I looked at her madly. ''How could he not mean what he said? It actually even is true. I'm 18 and still am too stupid to read.'' I replied and looked down.

It hurt to think about it and it hurt even more to know that you lost your boyfriend because of it.

I really thought that the thing between Logan and me was serious.

Rocky sighed and then stated, ''Well, maybe he did mean it, but-''

''Rocky, stop it.'' I told her, cutting her off.

Rocky shut her mouth and I swallowed.

''I know exactly how he meant it and it freaking hurt. Logan and I are over.'' I added and then walked to my room.

This conversation was over for me.

I wanted to open the door to my room as Rocky asked, ''Don't you still love him?''

I swallowed and didn't reply at first.

Then I sighed and stated, ''Of course I do, but he never loved me. I don't even know if I ever meant something to him.''

Rocky gasped and I turned around with tears in my eyes.

''Cece, don't say something like this.'' She stated.

I shook my head at that and shrugged.

''Why not? It's true and we both know that.'' I replied and with that turned around again.

Tears were falling down my face at the sentence and I quickly walked into my room, leaving my best friend standing in the living room, shocked and concerned.

**At Crusty's**

**Logan's POV**

I was at Crusty's, reading through old SMSs from Cece at my phone.

We almost were together for a whole year and now something like that really happened.

I couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen?

I said one wrong thing and Cece immediately went in an outrage.

Well, even though she probably didn't hear the rest of the conversation with the friend of mine I had...

She would've reacted completely different maybe, but she didn't even let me explain and now we really broke up.

I would've never thought not too long before we dated that I would ever say that, but I missed her.

It were five days since we broke up and I just felt empty. Cece was missing in my life so much.

I even missed our little bickering and the fact that she sometimes cursed the first time when I did that.

Well, the last time I seriously said it because of an outrage, but this time...

_**Flashback**_

_**At the street in front of the Jones' and Blue's apartment building**_

_''You are still together with Jones?'' David, an actually good friend of me asked me as we walked away from Crusty's where we just ate a pizza. _

_I promised Cece to still come over, but David wanted to talk to me still. _

_I looked at him in confusion and replied, ''Of course I am. I love Cece. Why wouldn't I be together with her?'' _

_I knew myself that the relationship between Cece and me was weird at first, but it was also the best thing that ever happened to me._

_''Because she is like pretty dumb and her best friend would fit you much better. She doesn't even have much faith in herself like it seems. No miracle with such a best friend.'' David told me. _

_I looked at him in disbelief. ''That is not true! She's everything but dumb and Rocky can't compare with her at all!'' I exclaimed. _

_Nobody could talk about my girlfriend like this._

_Cece wasn't the smartest person on earth because of her dyslexia and she gave herself way too less credit, but still. _

_''She's an amazing person.'' I added. _

_David rolled his eyes at that and laughed. ''She can't even read.'' He stated. _

_Now I got seriously mad at him._

_''Cece doesn't know how to read. She doesn't think that she's good in dancing and I don't know what's wrong with her and how someone can be so silly to think something like this even though she's actually amazing. She can dance like a star and has a heart as big as the ocean. She always makes me smile and I would've never thought it before we actually started going out, but she's the right one for me and I know that now. I don't care if she can't read because of her illness. She's perfect to me.'' I told him._

_David looked a bit stunned at me and I looked at him angrily._

_ ''If you excuse me now. I have to go to my girlfriend.'' I added. _

_With that I just walked upstairs into the building._

_ I didn't need to hear this stupid things from a boy who doesn't even know the truth at all._

_**Flashback end**_

You guys now know what I really meant? I loved Cece with all of my heart and just tried to defend her.

She got it completely wrong and everything went downhill six days ago.

I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted Cece back and I hated the situation right now so much.

I really wanted her back, but she was stubborn and I didn't know what to do.

I sighed just as someone asked me from behind, ''Still frustrated because of the break up?''

I turned with my head to see Deuce standing there and sighed.

''How could I not be frustrated? The only person who seriously believed me is you.'' I stated.

Deuce shrugged at that and sat down next to me.

I only noticed now that he also has a pizza with him that he set up in front of me now.

I looked confused at him and he told me, ''It's on the house. For broken hearts with extra cheese.''

I rolled my eyes at that, but took a piece. I wasn't in the mood for complaining and Deuce knew that.

The pizza also was too good to let it just sit there.

''Do you already have an idea how to win Cece back?'' Deuce suddenly asked.

I almost choked at my piece. As I finally stopped coughing I shook my head, looking down.

''I really wish that I had one. I want her back so badly.'' I replied.

Deuce nodded at that in understanding and I sighed again. This really was frustrating for me.

''Well, you have to find a way how to win her back.'' Deuce stated.

I looked at him with a 'You-Don't-Say' look and Deuce held his hands up in defense.

''Just saying.'' He added and I rolled my eyes.

As if I didn't know that I had to find a way to win her back. I just hadn't found a way yet.

How would she be mine again and how could we be together again?

I loved Cece more than anything and I just had to find a way.

I didn't know how much I still meant to her after what she heard, but I just had to try and I knew that.

For Cece's and I's relationship.

''Dude. You still there?'' Deuce asked me as I didn't answer anymore.

I looked at him in confusion and he looked confused back.

''You just totally spaced out again. Is it because of Cece?'' He asked me.

He really had to be kidding right now. ''Who else should it be?'' I snapped at him.

Deuce hold his hands up again and looked at me sorrily.

''Sorry for asking. I was just a bit confused.'' He told me.

I sighed and shook my head at that while standing up.

''It's okay, but I have to go. Thanks for the pizza.'' I replied and with that stood up and walked out.

I had to figure out a plan and Deuce honestly wasn't helping one bit right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece and Logan broke up and actually want each other back somehow, but don't know how.<strong>

**Will they come back together and will Logan find a good plan?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**I can also update at weekends when I'm at home. Sorry, if it gives slow updates, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll enjoy the other ones! :)**

**Can we reach the 5+ reviews with the first chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. What am I supposed to do?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys! :D<strong>

**I'm here with the second chapter of my five shot! :D**

**I am so sorry that it took so long, but I was busy at the weekend and totally forgot it :/**

**Had a lot to organize , because my birthday is on monday :)**

**I'm turning 17 what isn't that big of an age, but since I didn't really celebrate my last 3 birthdays this one is really important for me! So I needed a lot to organize :D**

**But for that you only have to wait four days till the new chapter! :)**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the first chapter by the way! :D**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_**Logan's POV**_

_''You just totally spaced out again. Is it because of Cece?'' He asked me._

_He really had to be kidding right now. ''Who else should it be?'' I snapped at him._

_Deuce hold his hands up again and looked at me sorrily._

_''Sorry for asking. I was just a bit confused.'' He told me._

_I sighed and shook my head at that while standing up._

_''It's okay, but I have to go. Thanks for the pizza.'' I replied and with that stood up and walked out._

_I had to figure out a plan and Deuce honestly wasn't helping one bit right now._

* * *

><p><strong>One day later<strong>

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Logan's POV**

I woke up the next morning in an even worse mood than yesterday. I didn't come one bit further with my plan to win Cece back.

I even made steps back, because I got less and less hope in this.

Why did this have to be so hard to win my girlfriend from over a year back? Why did I tell her that it was over?

She also shouted after me that I couldn't break up with her, because she broke up with me.

I groaned and walked annoyed through the flat, not knowing what to do.

This seriously was frustrating for me and I just wanted to do something right for once.

I knew that I should've explained to Cece what really had happened instead of ruining our relationship two weeks before our anniversary.

Well, now it was only one week away and- Suddenly I remembered something.

I quickly walked back into my room and put the box out.

I opened it and saw the two tickets I bought for Cece and me.

It were tickets to Florida where I wanted to fly with her and go to the disney land.

I knew that it sounded cheesy, but Cece wanted to go there and her mom didn't want to pay it for her.

Since there are also some romantic things and thanks to being manager at Bob's Kabob's I had enough money to get us both there and after talking for days into Cece's mom and my dad they finally agreed.

Well, now I could totally forget that since Cece and I broke up.

I really wanted to go there with her and have a good time.

I knew that it would've meant a lot to her , too.

Well, if we were still together and wouldn't have fought about something that wasn't even true.

I was still so mad about that, but I wanted her back. We only were apart for 6 days, but it felt like an eternity.

Especially since we started off so great and had such a great time together.

One year that flew by thanks to the wonderful girl I got to call my girlfriend.

She was the girl I wanted to be with and no one else. I didn't mean it like she thought and now...

''If you'll stay in your room the whole day and suffer nothing will become better.'' My dad suddenly told me, standing at the door.

I turned around and looked a bit stunned at him.

He crossed his arms and sighed. ''You know I thought that I would see some more tears or some more tries from you to get her back.'' He added.

Ouch. That hurt even though he was kinda right.

''Only because I try not to cry doesn't mean that it didn't hurt me.'' I stated and looked offended at him.

I felt like a little girl right now myself.

Dad rolled his eyes and went into the room. ''I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not used to you, not doing anything to get your girl back.'' He replied.

Another sting in my stomach, but another true statement.

Why did my dad have to know me so good in things like this? But he also knew that it was something different with Cece.

''I don't know what to do to get her back. Cece didn't even give me the chance to explain myself.'' I stated.

Dad chuckled at that and asked, ''Oh and that is something new? You were together with the girl for almost a year. You know how she works. Even I know that. Just try it again. She has to hear you out at some point.''

I gulped at that. Why did my dad now more about Cece than me?

''I don't know more about her than you. I know everything you told me and we both saw more than one time. You just have to try to talk to her again. It'll work for sure.'' He repeated.

I sighed and didn't reply to that at first. I didn't know what to reply to that.

I was also kinda feeling stupid, because I actually said my thoughts out loud.

Should I try it again? Should I beg Cece for forgiving?

I meant she also acted stupid, but I also acted stupid and- I wasn't making any sense anymore.

''What are you waiting for?'' Dad suddenly asked me.

I looked a bit shocked at him and he looked serious back. He meant it and I knew it.

''I'm not going to watch how my son is unhappy and has to fly to Florida all by himself.'' He added.

If the situation wouldn't be so depressing I would've almost laughed.

''You really think that I should try it again?'' I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

Dad rolled his eyes at that and replied, ''You're a Hunter. You HAVE to try it again.''

He was right. Hunters didn't give up especially not, when it came to the girl we loved.

I stood up and swallowed one last time. This could also go horrible wrong, but I also wanted to do it.

I nodded and then stated, ''You are right. I'M not going to give up, yet.''

My dad grinned and nodded, patting my back. ''That's my son. Go and get the girl you love.'' He told me.

I nodded and smiled. ''Thanks dad.'' I replied and with that walked out of the room, taking my wallet and my keys on the way.

I had to do this. I had to win Cece over again, because I loved her more than anything.

She was my everything and I would show her that.

I wouldn't fly to Florida on my own.

I would take Cece with me and show her that I was worth being her boyfriend and that she was worth it, too.

She was anything , but what she heard what I was saying.

She was amazing and I would show her that I could do better.

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV**

I was sitting on the couch of the apartment, thinking about my best friend and her for now ex.

Logan and Cece were really acting ridiculous, yet both were so hurt that I felt bad.

Why couldn't they just make up and come back together? That would be the best for both of them.

I knew that the two still loved each other and were just acting way too ridiculous.

I wanted them to help them get back together, but they didn't even want to be in the same room with each other.

I groaned just as the door went open and Ty and Deuce came in.

''Yeah, I can't believe that my uncle really wanted to do that.'' Deuce stated just as they walked in.

Suddenly both stopped in their tracks as they saw me in the living room.

''Hey little sis.'' Ty greeted me.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. I couldn't ask him for help, because-

''Alone, because the two love birds are on one of their ''dates'' again?'' He asked me with an eye roll.

Ty wasn't exactly fond of the relationship between Cece and Logan like you might have understood.

Not because he wanted something from Cece. He just wasn't fond of it as practically being her big brother, too.

Well, and he didn't know that the two already broke up 6 days ago.

Not even Deuce dared to tell him, because he knew what that meant.

I looked at Deuce then. Maybe he could help me?

I looked back to my brother and then replied, ''NO, they aren't, but I really have to talk to Deuce. Come on Deuce!''

I dragged him into my room and Deuce followed me confused.

As we arrived there he looked even more confused at me.

''What do you want to talk about with me?'' He questioned me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. ''About Cece and Logan!'' I whisper- yelled.

Deuce's eyes went wide for a second, but then he looked understandingly.

''You also think that the two are acting ridiculous about the whole thing?'' He asked.

I rolled my eyes and then nodded eagerly.

''Of course I am! Those guys are driving me nuts! They don't see what they're loosing there!'' I said to him.

I at first would've never thought that Cece and Logan would really work out so good, but one month into their relationship no one, but Ty had a doubt anymore.

They were meant for each other and everyone knew it.

''Well, they are Cece and Logan after all, but they should really come back together.'' Deuce replied.

I nodded at that and my face lit up. ''Means that that you're going to help me to get them back together?'' I asked him hopefully.

I really needed help with this.

Deuce seemed to think about it and I looked pleading at him.

Why was he even thinking about it? He had to say yes.

If he saw what I saw he had to say yes. The two needed help and that really quick.

''I don't know, if this is such a good idea Rocky...'' Deuce suddenly stated.

I looked in disbelief at him at that. ''You got to be kidding! Why don't you know?!'' I asked him mad.

''Could you guys fight a little more quiet?'' Ty suddenly cried from his room. ''You are almost acting like Cece and Logan!''

Deuce and I shut our mouths. Did he know something or did he just want to say something against their relationship again?

My brother seriously was confusing me right now.

''Maybe we should just let them come back together by theirselfs.'' Deuce now replied.

I looked even more in disbelief at him.

''You do know that we're talking about Cece and Logan?! They are to stubborn to come back together on their own!'' I exclaimed.

I really thought that they were his best friends, too.

Why couldn't he see what I saw instead of being like that now?

''Well, maybe then it shouldn't be.'' Deuce said to me.

What. What was he saying? He got to be kidding with this!

''Of course it is meant to be! The two are just stubborn!'' I told him.

Deuce sighed and shook his head at that.

''Rocky you can't force something they don't want. Just wait and see. If they really mean it they'll come back together without our help.'' He explained to me.

I looked mad at him and with that he just walked out of the room.

''What was that? Please don't tell me that Deuce and you have something going on, too.'' Ty questioned me disgusted.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''Of course not. We just had to discuss something, because... Our new school project!'' I explained, trying to get myself out of the situation.

''We have holidays, Rocks.'' Ty told me.

I went bright red at that, not knowing what to say.

''Oh yeah, but it's a school project in the holidays. Well, I have to go to Cece. I see you later big brother.'' I told him and then quickly walked away.

I went through the window and saw how Cece just opened the door where Logan stood in front of it.

Cece seemed as shocked as me, so it was an unexpected visit.

What was Logan doing here and how it'll end?

I quickly hid at the window, but still tried to watch what'll happen?

Was Deuce right? Would they get it by theirselfs? Was I overreacting? I wasn't, was I?

**A few minutes earlier**

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, in jogging pants and I way to big shirt that I had from Logan with ice cream and tissues again.

I was still totally depressed and I was really glad that I didn't have school.

The three days heart broken rule from my mom was long overdue and I would've had to go to school already three days ago and I couldn't face Logan who was at my school now.

He switched school, because of me actually. At least that was what he said.

Some tears wer falling again and I swallowed. This was just so unfair and hurtful.

I hated the whole situation and I just wanted to disappear somewhere.

Why did this have to be so stupid, confusing and unfair? I really didn't get it at all and-

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

I just wanted to cry to Flynn or my mom to open the door, but then remembered that both of them weren't there.

I groaned and just stayed on the couch. The doorbell rang again and again.

Why couldn't the person just go away?

Rocky would go through the window. It couldn't be her and I didn't want to see anyone else right now.

The doorbell rang again and I groaned and stood up.

I went to the door, opened it and just wanted to cry to the person to go away as I saw Logan there.

My eyes went wide and his went wide, too looking at me.

As I got my voice again I asked him in disbelief, ''What the heck are you doing here?!''

Logan looked a bit hurt at me and I felt bad, but didn't let it show.

Logan sighed and just walked past me into the apartment.

''I wanted to talk to you, Cece.'' Logan said to me.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. ''What if I don't want to talk to you?'' I snapped at him.

Logan looked at the tissues and ice- cream boxes on the couch table.

Wow. They really made it more believable. Sarcasm indeed.

''We have to talk about what happened Cece.'' Logan told me, pleading and walked up to me.

I backed away with tears in my eyes, trying to not get lost in his dreamy brown eyes.

''What is there to talk. You think that I'm not good enough for you and I get that.'' I stated and now the tears were falling.

Why did we have to talk about this again?

I didn't want to talk about it and Logan should know that. He should know me better than that.

''That is so not true, Cece.'' He replied pleading, but I didn't believe him one single word.

He was lying and I knew it.

''Why did you say it then?'' I asked him mad and hurt.

Don't look into his eyes, Cece. You couldn't get lost in them anymore.

''I didn't mean it like that.'' Logan told me.

Wow. Now he was starting with this again. Didn't he come up with a better excuse meanwhile?

''Oh really?'' I questioned him mad.

Logan nodded at that and tried to take my hands, but I put them away.

''I didn't mean any single word of what I said.'' He replied.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''But you did say it and that's what counts.'' I now stated.

I wouldn't give up that easily.

''I know that, but can we please start over? Cece, I love you and I really mean it.'' Logan replied.

I almost melted at that, but tried to stay calm. Should I give him a second chance?

''I want to do it better.'' Logan added.

Seriously? Now he was coming with this? What should I say?

Was it really a good idea to come back together after what happened? Were we really meant to be?

I didn't know anymore and that was freaking me out.

I sighed and shook my head.

Logan looked shocked at me and I then replied, ''No. This is over and it's better if you leave now. I can't do this anymore Logan.''

Logan looked shocked at me and I looked serious back.

I tried to not break out in tears right there.

Logan just sighed and then nodded. ''Okay.'' He replied. ''If this is what you want.''

I looked away and nodded and then Logan went out.

As soon as the door closed I broke out into tears.

Suddenly the window went completely open and Rocky came in.

I looked shocked at her and asked, ''Did you-?''

Rocky nodded and replied, ''Every single word. Cece, I am sorry, but-'' ''Don't say it.'' I told her, cutting her off.

I really didn't want to hear it.

Rocky sighed and took me into her arms. ''Okay, I won't, but you have to figure this out.'' She replied.

I groaned inside, but I knew that she was right.

Even though I also knew that the thing between Logan and me didn't seem to work out at all.

I sobbed into Rocky's chest and then asked her, ''What am I supposed to do? I love him, but this is freaking me out!''

Rocky sighed and hugged me tighter.

''Maybe giving him a second chance?'' She suggested.

I looked in disbelief at her at that and she looked not a bit guilty back.

''Maybe he did mean what he just said.'' She added.

At that I shook my head.

''No. I'm pretty sure that he did mean what he said that day and not what he said just a few minutes ago. This seemed so- I don't know.'' I stated.

Rocky sniffled a laugh at that and hugged me a bit.

''You have to think about it , Cece and figure it out, like I said.'' She just simply said and I groaned into her chest, not replying anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ty doesn't know anything about the break up, Cece and Logan are crushed and Rocky just wants to help.<strong>

**Will they figure out what to do and will Cece and Logan fly to Florida together?**

**See that all in the next chapter :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
><strong>

**Can we reach the 5+ reviews for this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. What if?

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got and all the love! I was so happy about it! :D**

**I'm glad that you guys are reading it even though SIU is long over :)**

**I know that it comes a bit late, but my best friend celebrated his birthday today (he's one week older than me, but celebrated today and mine is tomorrow! YAY! :D ) and I didn't have any time to update sooner and I really am sorry about that :/**

**Anyways, I better stop about birthdays and so on and let you read the new chapter! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Cece's POV**_

_''Maybe giving him a second chance?'' She suggested._

_I looked in disbelief at her at that and she looked not a bit guilty back._

_''Maybe he did mean what he just said.'' She added._

_At that I shook my head._

_''No. I'm pretty sure that he did mean what he said that day and not what he said just a few minutes ago. This seemed so- I don't know.'' I stated._

_Rocky sniffled a laugh at that and hugged me a bit._

_''You have to think about it , Cece and figure it out, like I said.'' She just simply said and I groaned into her chest, not replying anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Jones' apartment<br>**

**Logan's POV**

After I went out of the Jones' apartment I now really felt the tears coming.

Cece didn't want to have me back. She still didn't believe me at all and it freaking hurt me.

I really meant what I said, but I still didn't get to fully speak out what I wanted to say.

Cece didn't let me do it because she was mad and I couldn't do anything against it at all.

How was I supposed to win her back over?

Cece was really stubborn when it came to things like this, but I still really loved her.

She was the girl I wanted to be with and I needed a new plan, but did she really still want me?

What if she already got over me and I was trying for nothing?

I groaned at the thought as someone suddenly asked from behind, ''What's up with the groaning Hunter?''

I spun around to see Ty standing there.

He just came downstairs like it seemed and looked at me in confusion.

Didn't he know about the break up yet? Did Cece or Rocky or Deuce not tell him yet or was he just trying to mock me with that question?

''Nothing. Just nothing.'' I simply replied, trying to play it cool.

Ty couldn't see how hurt I actually was.

''It doesn't seem like nothing. Why did you groan coming out of your girlfriend's apartment?'' Ty asked me.

I looked at Ty in disbelief and he shrugged at my expression.

''Why do you even care? You never liked Cece and I together anyway.'' I told him, mad.

Why couldn't he just be quiet?

I actually didn't have anything against Ty until he first didn't want me with his sister and now with Cece.

Ty looked at me, a bit stunned, but then suddenly it seemed to click inside him.

''You and Cece broke up?'' He asked me, shocked.

That shocked him? Didn't he want us to be over?

He always talked about how wrong I was for Cece and now he was shocked that we broke up? That was just weird.

I didn't reply to that and slowly Ty's face turned into a grin.

''I knew that this wouldn't work out!'' He exclaimed.

Wow. How nice he was right now.

''Yeah, there you were the only one.'' I stated and wanted to walk away.

He should just finally leave me alone to suffer.

Ty grabbed my arm and then told me, ''This talk is not over. What did you do to Cece?''

I looked at him in disbelief. Why was he like that now?

''I did nothing wrong. She just got something wrong.'' I said to him and tried to get free, but Ty was strong.

I was a black belt in karate, but I didn't want to hurt him yet.

If he wouldn't stop with this, I might've had to.

''Oh sure. I know Cece. She sometimes is pretty naive, but she knows it when a boy betrayed her.'' Ty replied.

I looked at him furiously now and slapped his hand away.

''You really think that I cheated on her?!'' I asked him in disbelief.

I knew that he didn't like me that much, but that?!

''What else? Cece surprisingly is head over heels for you even though that wouldn't be the first time you did something wrong to her even though it wasn't cheating yet.'' Ty stated.

Okay, that was going way too far from him.

''I didn't cheat on Cece! It's all a big misunderstanding!'' I cried at him and then quickly ran away downstairs.

Ty should just finally leave me alone with his stupid telling about wrong things that never happened.

I would never ever cheat on Cece in a million years.

I heard him coming after me, but I just continued walking.

That guy couldn't really mean it. He must've gone crazy to say something like this.

I was a lot of bad things to Cece in the past, but not a cheater.

I would never cheat on Cece and at least that he should know.

I knew that Cece was mad and I did kinda do something wrong, but not that I wanted to.

Cece understood it wrong and that was why we were in this dilemma right now and-

Before I could think any further Ty had already grabbed me again and turned me around at the other end of the street.

''That talk wasn't over.'' He told me, mad.

''Yes, it was, Ty. I don't need to hear things from you that are not true.'' I replied, even madder.

Ty rolled his eyes at that and then said, ''Why did you guys break up if you did nothing wrong?''

Why did he have to put everything on me? I was also just a normal person and no one horrible like he always thought.

That guy never gave me any credit at all.

''Even , if I would tell you. You wouldn't believe me.'' I stated and we both knew that I was right.

''Try it.'' Ty told me.

I narrowed my eyebrows, but didn't see any other chance after all.

I sighed and then told him, ''Cece heard one part of a conversation with a friend that I had that sounded kinda not nice...''

Ty rolled his eyes at that. ''How could someone get something not nice wrong?'' He asked me in disbelief.

I looked back in disbelief. ''That is really easy!'' I exclaimed.

Ty rolled his eyes and I groaned at him.

''You know what Ty? I know that you can't stand me, but I really do love Cece and I meant it as I said that I want to be with her! I wanted to give her something special on our anniversary and I meant nothing that she heard because I used it as an explanation, but why am I telling you this? You're not believing it me anyway!'' I told him, mad.

Ty looked at me in shock and I looked back furiously.

Then I continued, ''I don't care what you think, but I did really mean it and still do mean it with Cece. If you excuse me now, I have to go.''

**At the Jones' apartment**

**Cece's POV**

''You have to think about it, Cece, and figure it out, like I said.'' She just simply said and I groaned into her chest, not replying anything.

I knew once again that she was oh so right, but I hated it.

I didn't want her to be right. I wanted to be right and to just ignore Logan for the rest of our lives.

Okay, that was a bit overdramatic, but I really felt like that right now.

''Can't you say something like 'Logan is an ass and you just have to forget him'?'' I asked my best friend as I went off her chest.

Rocky raised an eyebrow at me. ''Do you really want to hear that?'

' She replied. I groaned and sniffled a bit. ''Not really.'' I admitted and Rocky nodded while I groaned again.

Rocky almost chuckled now and I shot her a look.

She shrugged and told me, ''You seriously have to calm down.''

I looked at her, even madder, and she just shrugged again.

''Why does Cece have to calm down this time?'' Tinka asked us, coming through the door along with Dina.

''Didn't that idiot at least close the door right?'' I asked at no one at all.

Dina and Tinka looked at me in confusion.

''I guess with that 'idiot' you mean your ex, but still love Logan?'' Dina questioned me.

I groaned and didn't reply to that.

''So that is a yes.'' Tinka added.

I shot her a look and she just shrugged. Why did these girls have to know me so well?

''Aren't you guys a bit too long together to fight over little things?'' Dina asked me.

I looked at her in disbelief and then exclaimed madly, ''This isn't a little thing! He said bad things about me in front of a friend of his!''

That was everything but little to me.

Dina and Tinka looked at me, stunned, and Rocky sighed.

''He said that it isn't like you think, but you don't want to hear him out. '' She stated.

I shot her a look and then asked, ''You do know that you weren't even supposed to hear that conversation?''

Rocky shrugged at that and Tinka replied, ''You would've told her anyway and us, too. The only person who doesn't know about the whole thing is Ty.''

I sighed inside at the thought of my practically big brother. He would only make even more trouble if he knew.

That wouldn't be good for anyone and the girls actually knew that.

''Well, I am mad and frustrated about my ex.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

Tinka pointed to the ice cream and the tissues. ''We can see that.'' She replied.

I pouted at that, but the others also nodded.

Why did it have to be like this? This was seriously just not fair to me.

''You guys should just talk this out and get back together.'' Dina added.

I really couldn't believe the three girls right now.

''He said things about my dyslexia and me that weren't nice at all! I might still love him, but-'' I started, but Rocky cut me off.

''But what? Everyone says something wrong sometimes and you still didn't hear him out about what exactly he meant.'' She told me.

I didn't reply to that. They were just constantly telling me to get back together with Logan.

Yes, I did love him, but that didn't change the fact that he hurt me. A lot.

I didn't even know how to describe how hurt I was.

''You don't even know anymore what to say because you still love him and you know that we are right.'' Tinka added.

I looked at her in disbelief and then stood up, shaking my head.

''That isn't the point at all.'' I stated.

''What is the point then?'' Dina asked me.

I looked at her madly and then crossed my arms.

''I think it's better if you guys go now.'' I just answered.

''What if we won't go until you give a real answer?'' Rocky answered.

I looked at her angrily. Why did my best friend have to be like this right now?!

''Well, then I'm going into my room. Bye.'' I stated.

With that I stormed into my room and locked the door.

Then I let myself fall on the bed and groaned. This was just getting more and more crazy by every second.

**Outside of the apartment building**

**Ty's POV**

Then he continued, ''I don't care what you think, but I did really mean it and still do mean it with Cece. If you excuse me now, I have to go.''

With that he wanted to go, but I stopped him again.

This guy couldn't just go like this after... saying something like this.

''No, you can't excuse yourself after what you said, Hunter.'' I replied.

He had to give me a some more information about what really happened.

I was slowly starting to believe him that he meant at least one of the things.

''What do you still want from me, Ty? You don't believe me anyway.'' Logan asked me, annoyed.

I groaned at that. I still didn't like the guy, but he did seem to mean it seriously with Cece in some weird way.

I couldn't believe that the ex of my sister was together with my sister's best friend.

''Maybe I do kinda believe you.'' I now stated.

Logan looked at me, shocked and not really believing me, and I looked at him seriously.

I wanted Cece to be happy as much as I wanted my little sister to be happy.

Those two girls were family to me and if that skater boy really meant it...

''Tyler Blue? Believing me? Is the earth drowning?'' Logan asked me, shocked.

I rolled my eyes at that and crossed my arms. ''If you continue to act like this, I'll change my mind.'' I replied.

Logan quickly shut his mouth and I looked at him, satisfied.

''You do really mean it with Cece, don't you?'' I asked him, now serious.

Logan this time rolled his eyes and I looked at him in disbelief.

''Good that you can finally also see that after almost a year of relationship that we had.'' He told me.

I looked at him madly but tried to not say anything yet.

''Why did you guys break up then if you didn't cheat on her?'' I now asked.

Logan looked at me in disbelief and exclaimed, ''You can't seriously still think that I might have cheated on her!''

I shrugged at that and didn't reply. He knew the answer.

Logan groaned and then added, ''Why do you even hate me so much and don't want me to be with Cece?''

I looked at him, a bit stunned, and then sighed.

''I don't hate you that much. I'm just an overprotective big brother and you do not seem like the right boy for my sister or her best friend, but if you really mean it like you said it, I might give you a chance. You better really mean it or you'll have a big problem by the way.'' I replied.

Logan looked at me in shock and I waited for him to say something even though I was pretty sure that I didn't want to hear it.

''Are you just telling me that you're going to help me?'' He asked me.

I didn't reply to that. He knew the answer once again and this time his eyes went wide.

Couldn't that guy stop with this? It just made me feel more and more guilty with him and the situation with Cece.

''I might mean it, but I wouldn't push it too far, Hunter.'' I replied.

Logan's eyes went even wider and I groaned.

''Do you have anything that you could give Cece that could change her mind or something that connects you two?'' I now asked him.

Logan looked at me in confusion, but then started to think.

Suddenly he facepalmed himself. ''Oh my god! Of course! I have an idea!'' He exclaimed.

''Always glad to help hopeless people in the need.'' I replied and bowed down.

Logan rolled his eyes, but then smiled.

''That is the perfect idea. I just have to– I'll see you around, and thanks Ty.'' He told me and with that quickly walked away.

I looked at him, really confused.

Now he didn't even tell me what his plan was and I even helped him to come up with it.

How stupid was that from him? I wanted to know his plan!

I groaned and looked after the skater boy.

Now I had to wait until the guys maybe came back together and that could take some time.

Great thank you from Logan. Really.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece is still mad and hurt, Ty believes Logan and Logan just goes away without telling his plan.<strong>

**What is his plan and how will it turn out?**

**See that all soon in the last two chapters! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	4. The Last Straw

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got and all the love! I was so happy about it! :D**

**This time I wasn't late again what is good for me :D**

**Even though I'm not that far with my long stories for IDDI and A&A that I could post them, but I'll still post every week one chapter :D**

**Next week will come the last chapter like you might have already guessed :D**

**Anyways for now: Here's the second last chapter! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Ty's POV**_

_''That is the perfect idea. I just have to– I'll see you around, and thanks Ty.'' He told me and with that quickly walked away._

_I looked at him, really confused._

_Now he didn't even tell me what his plan was and I even helped him to come up with it._

_How stupid was that from him? I wanted to know his plan!_

_I groaned and looked after the skater boy._

_Now I had to wait until the guys maybe came back together and that could take some time._

_Great thank you from Logan. Really._

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Blue's apartment<br>**

**Rocky's POV**

After the really bad talk with Cece, Dina, Tinka and I just went home.

It didn't make any sense right now to try to talk to her.

She didn't want to talk about the whole Logan story right now anyway.

She was just so stubborn and I didn't know how to help the two anymore.

Maybe I should talk to Logan about the whole thing... Well, he already tried to talk to her and she refused.

Cece really was acting way too stubborn for her own good.

I groaned at the thought just as the door of Ty's room went open and he came into the living room with a grin on his face.

I looked at him, totally confused.

Did someone tell him about the break up from Cece and Logan? Why was he looking like that?

''Hey little sister.'' He greeted me.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he looked back in confusion.

''Did I do something wrong?'' He asked me.

Okay, if he was asking that, he had to have done something wrong.

''You do know about the break up, don't you?'' I replied.

Ty shrugged at that and then nodded. ''Mr. Hunter kinda spilled it out himself.'' He stated.

I looked at him in shock. Logan told Ty about the break up?

''How long did you annoy him about what's wrong?'' I asked him.

Ty chuckled at that and plopped down besides me on the couch.

''Not more than three minutes. He was too frustrated to not see it.'' He replied.

Wow. That really was a short time.

''And normally I would be happy, but he said something that really made me think...'' Ty added.

I looked at him, totally confused and shocked.

Was he saying what I was thinking that he would say? He was kidding, right?

''What do you mean?'' I asked him, confused. Ty rolled his eyes at me, but then sighed.

''I kinda did help the guy to come up with a good idea to get Cece back.'' Ty replied.

I now looked really, really, really shocked. He got to be kidding right now.

I expected much from my big brother, but not that.

''I thought you didn't like Logan and didn't want the two to be together.'' I stated, confused.

Ty didn't reply to that at first. What was wrong with him now?

''I didn't want them to be together, but Logan did seem like he meant it.'' Ty replied.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. ''And you only realized that now? After almost a year?'' I asked him.

Ty shot me a look at that. ''You know that Logan said the exact same thing? You sure that you don't want to date him?'' He replied.

I looked at him in disbelief and quickly shook my head.

''That is long over and you know that! I want him to get back together with Cece!'' I exclaimed.

Ty laughed and then shook his head. ''I was just kidding. Calm down, little sister.'' He said to me.

I crossed my arms at that pouting. That really wasn't fair from him. Not cool. Not cool at all.

''Well, I never saw you so calm when it comes to Logan and Cece.'' I now told him and stuck my tongue out at him.

Ty stuck his tongue back out at me and then we both laughed.

As we stopped laughing Ty chuckled again and then stated, ''We really do act like little kids.''

I could only nod at that and chuckle as well. ''Well, you only realized that after one year. You're the less mature one.'' I replied.

Ty looked at me in disbelief and then exclaimed, ''I am still older than you and I'm just being overprotective!''

I rolled my eyes at that, but didn't reply.

It was somehow kinda cute from him to be like this, but still. It was also pretty unnecessary.

''Well, you don't have any reason to. Logan is a good guy. If I would've known that he really meant what he said then I wouldn't fight for their relationship.'' I said to him.

Ty shrugged at that, but then nodded.

''But the guy didn't tell me what exactly his plan was now. I tried to give him some ideas and he immediately jumped into the first one, but didn't want to tell me any details.'' He told me, disappointed.

I looked at him, a bit confused. ''I thought you guys thought of a plan together?'' I asked him with raised eyebrows.

Ty nodded at that and replied, ''We did, but he didn't want to tell me the end of the plan even though I helped him and he only said thank you.''

I couldn't believe this right now. I also wanted to know Logan's plan to win Cece back over.

''He can't just walk away without telling! That's not fair!'' I exclaimed.

Ty nodded eagerly at that. ''I know right?! I also wanted to know his whole plan and he didn't tell anything in detail and that even though I wanted to help him!'' He added.

I nodded at that and groaned inside. Now I had to wait even longer.

''How are we going to find out?!'' I asked my brother.

Ty also seemed to think about it, but he didn't really have an idea.

''We have to find a way.'' He replied.

I nodded at that as the door went open and Deuce came in.

He told us, ''Or you guys just finally wait. I already told you Rocky that you should just be patient and see if they'll work it out on their own.''

Ty and I both rolled our eyes at that and crossed our arms.

''I don't like the idea.'' Ty stated.

Deuce looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I knew that he wanted me to be the more mature one , but I didn't want to be mature right now.

Even though I knew that he was right. We should wait instead of trying to find everything out on our own.

We would find it out soon enough.

I sighed and then replied, ''I think that Deuce is right.''

Ty looked at me in disbelief and Deuce looked at me, relieved.

Ty then groaned and and stood up.

''Fine. Then do it with no fun. I at least wanted to know the plan, if I had to get out with that boy any longer.'' He told us while pouting and then stormed into his room.

Deuce and I both sighed. That was once again typical Ty.

I was still shocked that he really was older than me.

It never really seemed like it. Especially not right now.

**The next day**

**In front of the Jones apartment  
><strong>

**Logan's POV**

I was just in front of the Jones apartment, trying to not freak out.

I would try the last straw that surprisingly was Ty's idea for me.

I really wouldn't have thought that he would help me, but he really did and the idea was actually really... useful.

Well, I didn't exactly tell him what my complete plan was, but that might be better.

I didn't know if he really meant it even though he seemed convinced. At least a bit.

But Ty really was one of the smallest problems.

The biggest problem was to really get back together with Cece and her to understand me and what I really meant.

I never meant to hurt her and I hoped that she would finally understand that. I didn't want to be without her anymore.

I sighed and looked at the door of the Jones apartment.

I never had problems to knock there except now.

Even as Cece and I couldn't stand each other it was easier to just walk in there.

Well, now she meant a lot more to me and I really, really wanted her back.

For that I had to knock though. The door wasn't open and I couldn't just storm in this time.

Even though that didn't help much anyway.

She already rejected me one time because she didn't believe me.

I groaned and then just knocked. ''I'M COMING!'' Cece shouted from the inside.

One minute later she opened the door and looked at me in shock.

She also looked like she wanted to slam the door closed again.

''Hey Cece.'' I greeted her, playing with the box in my hand.

''What are you doing here Logan?'' She asked me, annoyed.

She really was still asking that?

Her eyes were also on the box and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

Then I looked at her again and replied, ''We need to talk.''

Cece rolled her eyes, but I once again just walked past her into the apartment.

It was cleaner than the last time as tissues and ice cream boxes were everywhere.

''Why are you still trying?'' Cece asked me, which hurt me.

I turned to her with hurt in my eyes and she looked back in confusion, but I also saw a little glimpse of... concern?

''Because I want you back Cece and you know that.'' I told her, serious.

She couldn't feel nothing for me after one week. We've been together for almost a year.

That would be impossible, right?

''Do I really know that? The things you said are saying something completely different.'' Cece replied and crossed her arms.

I sighed at that and shook my head at her.

''You didn't hear the whole conversation, Cece. I said more. I also said that you think those things so often from you even though they're not true and I think that you are amazing.'' I stated and walked back up to her.

Cece backed away and looked at me, confused and a bit hurt.

What was wrong with it this time? ''I can't believe this.'' Cece told me.

I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back, still hurt. ''Why not Cece?'' I asked her pleadingly.

I didn't want to lose her again.

''Because I heard what you said and-'' She started, but I groaned a bit too loud.

Cece looked at me in disbelief and I looked at her, hurt.

Now I had to take the last straw. Cece didn't give me any other chance.

I held the little black box up in the air and Cece looked at me in confusion.

''I have something for you that I wanted to give you since a while. It actually would be for in a week.'' I said to her, serious.

Cece crossed her arms and swallowed, but I could see that she wanted to know what it was.

''Well, there's nothing special anymore in one week.'' She told me.

Ouch. That freaking hurt me, but I could see that she was kinda lying a bit.

I opened the box and took the last steps to her. Cece's eyes went wide.

''Those are-'' She started and I nodded.

I finished her sentence, ''Tickets to Florida and tickets for the Disney Land. I wanted us to go there for a weekend for our one year anniversary. Cece, I do really mean it. I discussed it with our parents for an eternity that we could go there. I want to go there with you and have a good time with you.''

Cece looked at me in shock and I was slowly hoping that she finally would agree.

Suddenly her expression faded again.

Oh no. Please don't say that she was still overthinking the whole thing.

''Logan, I don't know about th-'' She started, but got suddenly interrupted by someone.

''Cece, just finally say yes. You guys are meant to be together!'' Rocky exclaimed, coming through the window along with Ty.

Cece and I looked at them in shock. ''How much did you hear?!'' I asked them in disbelief.

Ty shrugged and replied, ''You didn't want to tell me your plan.''

I looked at him madly and Cece looked at me in confusion.

''What for a plan?!'' She asked me, furious.

Oh no. She was getting it wrong.

''The plan that Logan tried to figure out to get back together with you.'' Ty replied.

Cece looked at me in disbelief and then asked madly, ''Is this all an act?!''

I shook my head at that. ''No! I do really mean what I said!'' I exclaimed and looked at Ty madly.

Why did he have to ruin the whole thing?

Did he actually mean it when he said that he believed me or was he trying to sabotage me now?

''He really does, Cece.'' Rocky added.

Cece looked at her best friend and her brother madly and then shouted, ''You guys go!''

Rocky and Ty looked at her in shock but quickly disappeared through the window again.

''I can't believe those guys and you!'' Cece suddenly started crying at me.

''Cece, this isn't an act!'' I exclaimed, trying to save myself.

It really wasn't an act and everybody but her saw that.

I loved her. Why couldn't she just see that and we could get back together?

It would be so much easier if she would give me the chance again because I really meant it and I wanted to make her happy with the disneyland tickets.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' Cece suddenly asked me.

I only saw now that she had tears in her eyes and I felt beyond horrible.

''I don't-'' She continued, but I had already walked up to her, put my free arm around her waist and crashed my lips to hers.

Cece gasped in shock and I kissed her with as much passion as I could.

After 5 seconds she really kissed back and it made me just so happy.

Her hands went around my neck and my body was like on fire.

I wanted this moment to last forever.

Cece and I. Kissing again. It was the best feeling ever.

But I actually did it for another reason. I sighed inside.

She didn't want to be with me anymore and I had to accept this.

I broke the kiss after a minute and Cece looked shocked at me.

I just put the box in her hand and then told her, ''I really do love you and I get it that you don't want to be with me anymore, but those tickets are for you and I want you to go.''

Cece looked even more shocked and I kissed her cheek.

Then I gave her one last hurt smile and with that walked out of the Jones apartment.

I couldn't do any more and I knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan gave Cece the present anyway and now Cece has to decide what to do with it.<strong>

**Will they come back together and go to Florida together? What'll happen?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the second last chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	5. The End

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got and all the love! I was so happy about it! :D**

**It's also the last chapter and I am kinda sad about it, but also happy that it went really good :)**

**I'm so excited to tell you that I'm out of the hospital in 6 days and that means that more will come from me soon! :D**

**Anyways for now: Here's the last chapter! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I would love to hear your opinion what was the best chapter of the five I wrote :) I really put a lot of effort in this Five Shot and the Austin&Ally one and would like to hear what you think was the best chapter and what the best of the two five shots was :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Logan's POV**_

_Cece and I. Kissing again. It was the best feeling ever._

_But I actually did it for another reason. I sighed inside._

_She didn't want to be with me anymore and I had to accept this._

_I broke the kiss after a minute and Cece looked shocked at me._

_I just put the box in her hand and then told her, ''I really do love you and I get it that you don't want to be with me anymore, but those tickets are for you and I want you to go.''_

_Cece looked even more shocked and I kissed her cheek._

_Then I gave her one last hurt smile and with that walked out of the Jones apartment._

_I couldn't do any more and I knew that._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Jone's apartment<br>**

**Cece's POV**

He put the box into my hand and then told me, ''I really do love you and I get it that you don't want to be with me anymore, but those tickets are for you and I want you to go.''

I looked even more shocked and he then just kissed my cheek, gave me one last hurt smile and went out of the apartment.

I looked after him in shock and didn't know what to do.

I never saw Logan like this and then this present...

He really bought us tickets for the Disneyland in Florida. I always wanted to go there and he knew it.

I looked down at the box and opened it again.

The cards were still there and there was also a little note in the box. I looked at it in confusion and read it.

_For the one and only girl that I will love forever. One year is nothing compared to how long I want to be with you, but I still am so happy that we reached this point. I love you._

Wow. I was really shocked now. I was already shocked before, but Logan...

Why was he doing that to me?

He was really killing me with all of this and he probably knew it, but didn't stop at all.

''Why don't you just finally make up with him?'' Rocky suddenly asked me, standing before the window at the living room.

Ty was also with her again. I looked at the two in disbelief.

''You guys didn't even leave before, did you?'' I replied, mad.

Couldn't I just have one bit privacy while suffering over Logan and I?!

I really wanted to figure out what I should do, but I had no idea what to do, and Rocky and Ty weren't making it easier.

Wait a second.

I looked at Ty in shock and then asked, ''How do you-?''

Ty chuckled at that and shrugged. ''Your ex told me after a little conversation where I thought that he had cheated on you and that was why you guys broke up, which I also only found out in that conversation since no one told me.'' He replied.

He knew exactly why I didn't want to tell him at first. ''And you know exactly why.'' Rocky added to her brother.

Ty shrugged at that and I crossed my arms at the two.

I wanted to open my mouth and say more, but I was scared that the tingling feeling from Logan's and I's kiss would go away.

I did really miss it to kiss him, but I most definitely wouldn't admit that right now.

''Why so speechless, red?'' Ty asked me.

I shot him a look and then snapped back, ''Why do you even care?''

He hated Logan and the fact that we've been together. Why did he care now that we broke up?

''Because I realized that beanie boy isn't as bad as I thought.'' Ty replied.

I looked at him in shock and he shrugged and looked back seriously.

''You realize that in the moment when he broke my heart?'' I asked.

Ty shook his head at that as well as Rocky.

''No, he realized it as Logan told him what he really meant as he talked to his friend and he actually also tried to explain it to you.'' Rocky replied.

I looked at her with crossed arms and didn't reply to that.

Yes, he explained it to me, but that didn't change what I heard, right?

I was so confused right now and one half of me wanted him and the other half wanted to just forget him and be okay again without him.

''Why don't you believe him?'' Rocky now asked as I didn't say anything.

I did kinda believe him, but- ''He hurt me.'' I just told her in response.

Ty and Rocky both rolled their eyes at that.

''He also told you the truth, but you didn't want to hear it and are still hurt.'' Rocky replied.

''Do you even still want him if you're acting like this?'' Ty added, questioning.

I looked at him in shock at that question, not knowing what to say.

It was something he had all rights to ask, but I wouldn't have thought that it would come.

I looked down at that and then replied, ''I don't know.''

It was just the truth and I really didn't know what to do.

Logan was confusing me so much right now.

''One week and a day ago you were still really sure about it.'' Rocky told me.

Wow, Rocky. That really was helping right now.

''That doesn't help me with my decision after what happened one week ago.'' I said to her, pouting.

I wanted to be right, but I knew that I wasn't believing myself anymore anyway.

I was just acting stupid, but I didn't want to stop it right now.

I still love Logan as much as I hated it to admit it right now and Rocky and Ty knew it too.

''We all know that feelings don't change that quick.'' Ty added.

I groaned at that, but still didn't reply.

I thought back to Logan and our kiss. Then I looked down at the black box.

It was still slightly open and I could see some part of the tickets.

''Do you really want to go to Florida on your own if you could go with the person you love?'' Rocky now asked.

I also knew the answer to that. I didn't want to go alone.

I wanted to go with Logan and I wanted to get back together with him.

Everyone knew it and I just had to realize it again, too.

''I do still love him.'' I slowly stated with tears in my eyes.

Rocky and Ty sighed at that out loud and I looked at them in confusion.

''Why don't you finally go after the boy you want and tell him the truth? Logan is crushed because of you, even though he didn't do anything wrong actually.'' Ty told me.

Wow. I never saw him that caring about Logan, but I was kinda glad.

Especially since he was right. I had to get Logan back.

I looked once again at the box and then nodded. ''You guys are right.'' I told them.

They sighed again in relief and I swallowed walking to the door.

''I have to go and tell him the truth.'' I added and with that walked out of the door.

I had to find Logan and tell him what I really wanted.

The box tight in my hand I walked downstairs and out of the apartment building to find Logan and to finally clear the whole thing up.

I wanted him and everyone except Logan knew that. Now he just also had to find it out.

**Not too long ago**

**On the street**

**Logan's POV**

After I was out of the apartment building I walked sad away.

I tried my best to get Cece back and she still didn't want me back.

Maybe feelings really could change that quick and I just didn't want to realize that.

Did she really not love me anymore? Was I that bad and was what I tried to tell her that hard to believe for her?

I normally was a honest person, wasn't I?

I groaned at the thought while walking past Crusty's as suddenly-

''Hey Logan! What's wrong with you? You look like someone just died.'' Deuce greeted me in confusion, coming up to me.

He was still in his Crusty's uniform and I looked at him, hurt and mad.

''Something did die. Cece's and my relationship and that for final.'' I replied.

Deuce looked at me in shock and I looked down.

''You're kidding, right?'' He asked me.

I shook my head at that and Deuce looked even more shocked.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore, but he didn't seem like he wanted to go away soon.

''She really didn't believe you?!'' He questioned me.

''I wouldn't be saying what I said if she did, would I?'' I replied bitterly.

Deuce nodded at that and looked at me, guilty.

I didn't want to be mean, but I really just was in a bad mood right now.

''Oh man. Can I help you somehow, dude?'' Deuce asked me, concerned.

I groaned and shook my head at that. ''If you can't change Cece's mind, then no. I love her and she doesn't want me back.'' I replied.

''Maybe she does want you back.'' Someone suddenly stated from behind.

I turned around shocked to see Cece standing there and panting.

My eyes went wide and she looked with a slight smile at me.

Deuce quickly walked away after patting my shoulder.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked her, shocked.

Did she really mean it? Did she want me back and was here because of that?

It would be awesome for me- us, if she did, because I couldn't live without her.

''Trying to apologize.'' Cece replied.

Now I was even more shocked and she seemed to see that.

She looked down and went red. ''I acted stupid.'' She added.

I looked at her, even more shocked, but then tried to calm down.

''You didn't act stupid to be honest. You acted like every girl that feels like her boyfriend was lying to her.'' I replied.

Cece shook her head at that and then looked at me seriously.

''No. A real girlfriend should believe her boyfriend and not be like that. I did act stupid and we both know that. I should've believed you from the beginning and not like that.'' She told me and sighed at the thought.

''And a real boyfriend shouldn't even talk about things that his girlfriend doesn't like, especially when it comes to little mistakes from her.'' I replied softly, while taking the last two steps to her.

Cece looked with tears in her eyes at me. ''It's not a little mistake. It's a huge handicap and we both know that.'' She stated and looked down.

I sighed and rolled my eyes a bit at that.

''That was what I tried to tell David that day. It isn't a handicap for me and I think that you don't give yourself enough credit. You're amazing and I love every single bit from you, Cece. I don't care if you have problems with reading or anything. You're everything I could wish for.'' I told her.

Cece looked at me in shock again and I gave her a smile and looked back seriously.

''You really mean that?'' She asked me.

I chuckled at that and nodded, taking her hand.

''I would never make jokes about the girl I love and the in my opinion most amazing girl in the whole world.'' I replied.

Cece blushed deeply at that and I smiled at her.

Our faces were really close and we both seemed to think the same. Cece bit her lip and I smiled.

''Do you want to try it again and go to Florida with me in one week? I really do love you.'' I asked her hopefully.

Cece smiled at that back and nodded. ''Nothing rather than that, and I love you, too.'' She replied.

I smiled widely at that and then we both leaned and kissed.

My body was on fire from the kiss and I depended it. It was full of passion and I felt Cece almost melting in my arms.

I missed that so much.

As we broke apart after two minutes, we smiled at each other and Cece pecked my lips again.

I was the happiest guy on earth again. ''You mean so much to me. I really thought that I lost you.'' I stated, honest.

Cece looked at me in shock, but then smiled and shook her head.

''You never lost me. I was just too stubborn to realize that I couldn't live without you.'' She replied.

I chuckled at that and she too. Then I leaned in again.

Cece leaned in too, but right before our lips met, she stated, ''But you have to explain to me how you got Ty to change his mind.''

I laughed at that and then replied, ''I think we still have time for that later or maybe on the flight to Florida?''

Cece rolled her eyes at that, but then nodded and captured her lips with mine again.

I kissed back, smiling and being more than happy that all of the fighting finally was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, and that was my Cogan five shot :D<strong>

**Cece and Logan are back together and everything is good again :)**

**I probably won't write any more SIU other than maybe One Shots, but I hope you guys enjoyed this one and stay tuned for my other stories for other shows :)**

**I am really glad for all the support and the love I got and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie **


End file.
